Shikons, Here I Come!
by Demon-Huntress1
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is an 18 year old girl with a dream; to be on Japan’s national soccer team, the Shikons. The only problem is that the team is an all male team. No women allowed!
1. Character Profiles

Shikons, Here I Come! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so go easy on me.. ^_^' I did this story because I saw that Kagome isn't interested in any sports, other than archery. Plus, I'm a BIG fan of soccer; it's one of my favorite sports. She'll do archery here, but it's more like a hobby than a sport of major interest. First, I'm gonna describe the characters, and then I'll get onto the story.  
  
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is an 18 year old girl with a dream; to be on Japan's national soccer team, the Shikons. The only problem is that the team is an all male team. No women allowed! Will Kagome prove herself and fulfill he dreams, or will a certain silver haired hanyou refuse her and smash them to pieces?  
  
- Kagome/Inuyasha, Miroku/Sango, Sesshomaru/Rin, Kikyo/Naraku, Kouga/Ayame  
  
The Characters  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
An 18 year old teenager, she is a determined and stubborn person. She has long ebony hair; it's about five inches or so below her shoulders. She has deep cerulean blue eyes (A/N: I know the anime gave her brown eyes, but I want blue!) and soft smooth skin. A beauty, she has many male admirers. She is a very intelligent girl who has incredible talent on the soccer field. She usually plays center forward or goalie. Her favorite pastimes are practicing soccer or archery. She never backs down from a challenge and always displays what she feels on her sleeves. A sweet girl, she lives with her mother, brother, and grandfather.  
  
Inuyasha Otsuki  
  
A 20 year old man with a foul mouth and even worse temper. He has long silver hair that is absolutely beautiful and startling golden eyes. He has the cutest ears that look like dogs' ears. They even twitch! He is the son of the famous business man Inutaiso, who founded the famous engineering company 'Tetsusaiga'. (A/N: In this fic, both of Inuyasha's parents are going to be alive) Inuyasha is the center forward for the Shikons. Apparently, he's a hanyou, a half demon; there are only about 100 demons left. He has one half- brother, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is rude, arrogant, brash, and possessive. Although he acts like this, Kagome has a special interest in this mysterious character.  
  
Miroku Kaze  
  
A perverted 20 year old who can't help but grope women. He has black hair that is usually tied into a small ponytail and deep violet eyes. He had three earrings, two on the right and one on the left; they are very small golden hoops. From a wealthy family, he has been Inuyasha's friend since childhood. He plays defense on the Shikons and sometimes forward. He wears a beaded glove on his right hand, but no one knows why. A smooth player and eloquent talker, he finds special interest in Kagome's best friend, Sango.  
  
Sango Hiraikotsu  
  
Kagome's childhood best friend, she is a loyal and trustworthy friend. She has waist length raven hair and deep brown eyes. She's 19 and has a little brother. While she has a cute and naïve smile, don't be fooled; she doesn't take any crap. Sometimes on the violent side, she means good and will be your best friend if you don't mess with her. She has no talent whatsoever in soccer although Kagome has tried to teach her. Instead, she does kendo and some swimming.  
  
Sesshomaru Otsuki  
  
Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru can be very cold to people. He has long silver hair and golden eyes like his brother, but he has a blue waning crescent moon on his forehead and two maroon stripes on his cheeks. He also has pointed ears. He usually has an expressionless face, his eyes always cool, calm, and reserved. Sesshomaru possess an elegance Inuyasha could never pull off. He is 22 and a successful business man in his father's company. He is one of the few only surviving yokai. While he thinks humans are filth now, he'll change his opinions later.*wink wink*  
  
Rin Seijun  
  
Kagome's friend, Rin is someone everyone would want for a friend. If you need advice, she'll give it to the best of her ability; if you need comforting, she'll give it gladly; if you need someone to vent your anger at, she'll let you do it to her, saying it's better than having it stayed locked up inside yourself. Don't you wish you knew such an understanding friend? She has raven colored hair, most of it down, but some of it pulled into a side ponytail and chocolate colored eyes. At 17, she holds childish innocence and purity in a rough world.  
  
Kikyo Yariman  
  
Inuyasha's ex girlfriend, she is extremely loose and well known by men of all ages. A gold digger, she is extremely beautiful. She has long raven colored hair and chocolate brown eyes with blood red lips. She has a supermodel body and wears tight clothes to accentuate her womanly curves. She is currently with Naraku, a rival of Inuyasha in the soccer world.  
  
Naraku Akuen  
  
Inuyasha's sworn enemy, he is a cunning and manipulative. He has ruby red eyes and long straggly black hair. He's 22 and a well known con artist. Talented on the soccer fields, he plays with another Japanese team, called "The Yokai's", a team consisting of mainly remaining demons.  
  
Koga Ookami  
  
One of Inuyasha's more trusted friends, he has a wild attitude. He has long raven colored hair was usually pulled into a ponytail. His clear blue eyes and wolfish grin were the two things that were always present on his face; probably his best features. He can be rather like an idiot, not too unlike Inuyasha. He is 20 and he was a stopper for the Shikons.  
  
Ayame Tsuru  
  
A young reporter for the Japanese Post, (A/N: Original, ne?) she is a sweet and humorous girl. She has strawberry blond hair and beautiful magenta colored eyes. She is a full yokai, although by looking at her you would presume she was human. She does have pointed ears like Sesshomaru, which is her biggest give-away. She has a great sense of humor; laughter was important part of her life. At 19, Ayame only wanted to be a good reporter, but she got much more than she bargained for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demon-Huntress- Boy, that took forever, didn't it? Ha, I didn't realize I would babble like that! *laughs sheepishly* I'll put the first chapter up soon. I promise!  
  
Inuyasha- Yah wench, you took forever! Kami, you're helpless.  
  
*black cloud appears and Demon-Huntress' eyes turn an ominous shade of red. Rumbling is heard in the back round, yet ignorant Inuyasha fails to notice*  
  
Demon-Huntress-Kagome, would you be as kind as to do me a favor? *although saying sweetly, there's an evil glint in her eyes*  
  
Kagome- Of course! *smiles brightly* Inuyasha.SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITISITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Demon-Huntress- Arigatou, Kagome. Let's go pet Shippo.  
  
Kagome- Sure!  
  
*They walk away, while Inuyasha is currently unconscious.* Please, R&R! 


	2. Chapter One:I Dare Ya!

**_Shikons, Here I Come!_**

**__**

**__**

Demon-Huntress: Hey, thanks for the reviews! I know the first part was boring, but I wanted to explain how I wanted everyone to look.  The story's probably gonna start slow, but I promise to pick up the speed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. *silently weeps*

Pg 13- for cursing and Miroku being a pervert. 

"   "-sentences

'   '-thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Shikons, Here I Come_**

**__**

**_Chapter One: I Dare Ya!_**

**__**

**__**

****

            A navy blue Honda CRV pulled into the empty paring space. (A/N: My mom has a CRV; it's a pretty nice car) A teenager of about 18 stepped out of the car, a worried look plastered on her beautiful face. To say the young woman was pretty was simply not enough to describe her. 

            Although her outfit consisted of a simple cerulean blue tank top and black sorts, she looked stunning. Kagome Higurashi was known throughout her small hometown for her looks and soccer skills. With her long ebony hair, cerulean blue eyes, and perfect figure she looked like a goddess. As for her soccer skills, no one could compete with her; she was the best forward and goalie in the Tokyo traveling girl team.  And her team was known throughout Japan. (A/N: Most traveling soccer team organizations stop getting people at high school age or a little older, but hey, it's my story!)

            Kagome was so shocked at what she had read in the paper earlier this morning. One of her favorite players from the Shikons, James McCord, had severely injured his knee and would be unable to continue his soccer career.  Kagome was upset that he would be unable to play anymore, but it offered her the perfect opportunity. 

            Now, you're probably wondering, what the hell is "the Shikons"? To answer your question, the Shikons are the Japanese national soccer team. Kagome followed all of Japans teams: the Shikons, the Yokai, and the Shindamachu. The Yokai was a rival soccer team of the Shikons; it was mostly made of demons, thus fore, Yokai. Shindamachu was another Japanese team, although it was lesser known then the Shikons or the Yokai. All three teams were great, but Kagome especially loved the Shikons; they were her favorite team.   

Since Kagome was very young, she's always wanted to play professional soccer. It was a hopeless dream, since there were few woman soccer teams and none of them were well known of or high in ranking. She wanted to be well known of and she desperately wanted to play anywhere there was an opportunity. The Shikons were having tryouts to fulfill the now open position and Kagome was determined to get that position. 

Only problem was that it was a male team.  Yeah, an all male team. How she was actually going to get the position, Kagome had no idea.

Despite the chances that she was only going to get turned down and laughed at, Kagome was not the type of person to back down from a challenge.

Kagome thought of all she went through to get as good as soccer as she was now…She missed dances, parties, and other important events because she was busy practicing. Soccer had become her life and somehow she felt that she had grown up empty.  She never had a boyfriend nor had she wanted one but, she felt that she was weird because everyone else had one. Heck, even Sango had one before. 

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_(flashback)_

_            "Kagome-chan, c'mon, let's play! Ai-chan's birthday party is tonight, we can get ready together!" Younger Kagome, about age six, looks at her friend, a hint of sadness in her eyes. _(A/N: The way I used "chan" is okay here, right?)

_"Sorry Megumi-chan, I have soccer practice. Tell Ai-chan that I'm sorry I can't go to her party…"_

_"Okay…If you're sure, Kagome-chan. See you later! Bye Bye!" Kagome watched as her friends form slowly fades away as she runs home. _

_            Kagome felt a tear slip from her eyes. Kagome shook her head and angrily wiped her tears away. She felt as if she was drifting farther and farther away from her friends. She loved soccer with all her heart and practiced soccer whenever she had free time but…All her friends loved dolls or clothes and they were starting to be concerned about boys. _(A/N:Young right? I know, but when I was six, my friends were concerned about boys so…)

_            Her friend Megumi liked soccer, but she always said Kagome was obsessed with it. She was right; Kagome loved it so much se felt like she was obsessed with it. Kagome smiled faintly, trying to ease her pain. She had friends, but they were so distant from her now. Her only true friend that was not moving away from her was her best friend Sango. Kagome realized that other than Sango, she had no real friends. Oddly, she felt alone…so alone…_

_(End of flashback)_

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_

            Kagome had grown up without any close friends other than Sango. She smiled as her thought turned towards her best friend. Sango had long raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. She and Sango were a lot alike, never really getting into that "boy crazed" mode when they were younger. Even now, she rarely dated, however she did have a boyfriend about a year ago. She was serious about him, but ended up heart broken. 

Sango was different than other people, but could oddly relate to Kagome. However, she could be kind of on the violent side. She remembered how Sango had wished her good luck, saying if any of those 'ignorant assholes' gave her any trouble, just to call her. 

            Sango helped her through thick and thin, but the person she trusted the most was her mom. Whenever Kagome felt sad, her mother was always there for her. That was the one thing Kagome loved about her life. Her mother always supported her, comforting her, being the perfect mother.

             Kagome had natural talent, but worked hard to train herself. After school, she would train on the soccer field, doing dribbling drills or any other exercises that came to mind. Sango always waited for her and when she was finished they would walk home together. Kagome didn't know what she'd do without Sango; she was such a great friend.

            Kagome shook her head to clear her head; if she kept reminiscing like this she was going to be late for the tryouts.

            Walking towards the entrance of the stadium where the tryouts were being held, Kagome say a notice that said:

_Notice! Please read:_

_If you are trying out for the Shikons, you will need to go to the back entrance where the team is practicing on the field. There will be a receptionist waiting, please give her your name, address, and phone number. Thank you and good luck!_

_Myoga Ueda_

_Head Coach_

            Kagome saw this and smiled faintly. She had known Myoga-sama when she was younger. He was a very nice man, always afraid of something though. (A/N: Is sama okay her?)

 'Oh yeah, I almost forgot…' Kagome thought and quickly turned back to her car, opened the door, and got her supplies. (A/N: by supplies I mean shin guards, goalie gloves, and such.) After locking all the doors, Kagome rushed towards the back entrance. There she found the said receptionist. They receptionist was sitting in a plain room; a door on her right, Kagome's left. Kagome figured that led to the field. In front of the receptionist was a desk piled with papers.

Kagome stopped at the corner, deciding to hide for a little longer. Kagome was suddenly very unsure of what to do. If she tried to sign in, the receptionist would surely throw her out. If she tried to sneak in, she could even be in worse trouble. Plus, exactly _how would she sneak in? It would be rather obvious if she was trying to get in. Hmmm… And then a gift from heaven came._

"Shippo, give me back my damn purse!"

"Uh-oh, Ms. Kako, you spoke bad language in front of me. I'm gonna tell!"

"AAAARRRGGHH! You are so annoying!"

From behind the corner Kagome saw the receptionist chase what looked like a little boy. Well, kind of like a kid. If you took away the tail and put regular feet on the "kid", he would look perfectly normal.

The receptionist chased the little boy out of the door where Kagome was currently hiding. She watched as the woman chased the little boy around the side of the building and away from sight. Kagome sighed, gave kami her thanks and headed into the room. From there she walked through the mystery door and saw the field. 

Kagome saw a couple men being scrutinized by the Shikons. They all looked very nervous, but who could blame them? Kagome saw why they were acting so nervous; Inuyasha Otsuki was glaring at them, sizing them up.  

Inuyasha Otsuki.

Almost everyone knew that name. He had silver hair, golden eyes, and one of the sexiest bodies in Japan.  Undoubtedly, he was a great player, but by observing him, Kagome could find places for improvement. Kagome knew he had a major voice in any decisions that involved the team, so Kagome knew it would be better not to anger him.

Kagome boldly walked onto the field and took her place beside a young man with brown hair and soft brown hair. This was where the tryouts stood so, she figured why the hell not? 

No one noticed that she had joined because Inuyasha was giving a "these are chumps" speech, Miroku, another player was trying to polite, and Myoga was talking to the other team members. All of a sudden there was dead silence, and Inuyasha picked up a strange scent. (A/N: I wonder what…; p)

'What smells so different all of a sudden…?' Inuyasha thought crossly. He looked down the line of tryouts and saw nothing out of the ordinary…

Except for a beautiful girl…

Wait, a beautiful girl?

"WHAT THE HELL?!"  Everyone looked at Inuyasha, wondering what he was yelling about now. And then they saw her. A mysterious, beautiful young woman was standing before them. Flawless ivory shin, beautiful blue eyes, flowing onyx hair (A/N: You all know what onyx is, right?) Yeah, she looked pretty much perfect.

"Kikyo, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha spat out angrily.

The woman looked rather insulted. "I'm not this 'Kikyo' person! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

"You have to be! Look-" However before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, Miroku interrupted. "My fair lady, whatever are you doing in a place like this?"

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. He was known for being a letcher. Miroku Kaze was a popular subject for newspapers, both for his good looks and him being a hentai. With his dark eyes, violet eyes, and charming smile, many women fell for his looks.

"Well, I am here for the tryouts."

She was met with silence. First there was chuckling, and then quiet laughter, and then out right laughter.  

Kagome sighed, knowing she should have prepared for this. Yep, no one ever took her seriously. 

"Repeat." Inuyasha stated, his eyes tearing from how hard he was laughing. 

"I am here for the tryouts. Inuyasha, I would bet I'm as good as you. I could play against you and win. You may not believe me, but I know how to play and defend against you. Plus, what gives me an advantage is that I know the way you play. Like how you always draw out the defense, the kick the ball way over their heads and use your demon speed to get the ball before the defense even has a chance. Tell me; doesn't that tactic ever get old?"

Inuyasha' mirth stopped for a moment. Did he really you that tactic over and over again? "What's your full name?" Inuyasha questioned, intrigued by this girl.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome Higurashi? Higurashi?" Myoga stared at her, as if trying to recognize her. Everyone looked at Myoga in curiosity. Why did he seem surprised? Myoga than broke out into a full fledged smile. "It's great to see you again. My how you've grown! How are you? So you've kept up with soccer?"

"Myoga, old man, do you know this wench?"

Kagome scowled. "You should be nicer to your elders."

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh. It's not your business, wench."

Kagome's scowled deepened. She knew she should get on his good side, but honestly! Myoga was her family friend and calling her a wench, where did he get the nerve?! Stepping towards him, she angrily stomped on his foot and turned away from him, facing Myoga.  The Shikon teammates and try out lackeys stared at her for her beauty, spirit, and nerve for doing that to Inuyasha.

"Ow! You bitch, that hurt!" Kagome completely ignored him. 

"Myoga, I'm fine, thank you for asking and yes I've kept up with soccer. It's great to see you again. When I read you were coach for the Shikons, well, I was so surprised! As for me trying out, why can't I? You know better than anyone that I'm as good as Inuyasha." Inuyasha was about to argue that he as better but to his dismay, Myoga agreed. "Yes, Kagome, you have always bee extremely talented." Everyone was surprised. Myoga never gave out compliments. In the years Inuyasha had worked with him, he was only one or two in all the years' experiences.

"Wait, you're replacing James for this….chick?! She could never live up to him!" Inuyasha stated in dismay. "I refuse; I refuse to work with some one like her!"  

Kagome spun around and faced Inuyasha angrily. "How dare you say something like that when we've just met? You've never even seen me play! I dare you, if I meet your standards; you make me a part of your team. If I don't I'll admit defeat and leave, and you can brag about how I wasn't good enough. Or are you afraid I'll kick your sorry ass?"

Now, Inuyasha was known for never refusing a dare. This one was all too delicious for him to give up. Plus, he didn't think she had any skills, so why not indulge in this little game?

"Fine" he said, smirking. 

Kagome and Inuyasha shook hand, agreeing to an unspoken challenge. Almost a physical and mental challenge and neither of them were going to lose.

Kagome put on her equipment as everyone watched in amazement.  She looked serious. When she was finished, she trotted onto the field where Inuyasha was already waiting with a ball. 

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, you're going to do just regular practice with the team, and afterwards, I'm gonna test you. What positions do you play?"

"Goalie and forward."

"Okay, get in net and we can see how good your 'goalie skills' are."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Baka."

 "Wench."

"Asshole."

"Slut."

            "Hmph!" Kagome trudged towards the net while mumbling different curse words. "I heard all that." Inuyasha yelled to Kagome, whose face got instantly red. "You baka!"

Inuyasha smirked, enjoying this little game of theirs.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Inuyasha turned towards Miroku who sometimes played forward. Although it wasn't often that he played forward, he had one hell of a kick.

"Okay Miroku, target practice."

******************************

Demon-Huntress: Cliffy! Hey, how was it? I hope I didn't disappoint you… Inuyasha, was it good?

Inuyasha- It sucked.

Inuyasha is currently unconscious, having many bruises at the moment.

Demon-Huntress: *sigh* You should have told me it was great, even though it would be lying…Was it really that bad? *bursts into hysterical sobs*

Kagome-*sweat drop* It was great!

Demon-Huntress: Really? *instantly perks up* Mwahahahaha, man am I good!

Please R&R!


End file.
